Harry Potter and the Marauders Revival 1st year
by Xx-Damons-Princess-xX
Summary: Harry gets sent a list of things hes not allowed to do and after reading it hes put under oath to break rule by the original marauders. Who are these marauders? At what will life at Hogwarts be like with a little twist. 5th house. Fred and George. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnit 1st years. Hermione Ravenclaw. Ron 3rd Year. Up for adoption.


Chapter 1 – The List

In a small house down private drive was a small boy sitting in a cupboard under the stairs counting down the seconds to his 11th birthday."5,4,3,2,1. Happy birthday me." the boy whispered. A soon as he finished speaking there was a knock on the front door. The boy got up and bolted to the door hoping that whoever had knocked hadn't woke his aunt and uncle. He opened the door to greet the late night caller and was surprised to find a lady wearing strange clothes and a pointy hat. This lady looked like a witch from a show he once managed to watch. Why would she come to the Dursleys, They hate anything out of the ordinary.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello, are you Harry Potter?" She replied.

"Yes I am. How may I help you?"

"I'm Professor McGonagall, I am here to give you your Hogwarts letter and take you to get your school supplies."

"What is Hogwarts?" At his question Professor McGonagall looked angry.

"Hasn't your aunt and uncle told you about the school you will be attending and the school your parents attended as well?" Harry shook his head "No".

"Have they told you anything?" Harry shook his head again.

The professor sighed "You're a wizard harry, your parents were witches and wizards to and Hogwarts is a school where witches and wizards go to learn how to control their magic. Your parents were killed by an evil wizard named V-V-Voldemort, he went to kill you but for some reason the curse rebounded of you and hit him instead.

She was surprised when Harrys only reply was "ok". You see harry had already learned all about magic the wizarding world and how he was called a hero because of his parents sacrifice which caused Voldemort to apparently die (Harry doesn't think he's dead, just weakened enough that he can't attack anyone at the moment.) while he was still a baby. Mrs. Figgs told him everything when he turned 9. She also told him about how his godfather was accused of betraying his parents and killing 13 muggles and a wizard and sent to Azkaban without a trial even though he was innocent.

The professor handed Harry his Hogwarts letter and left saying that she'll be back around 10 to take him to get his school supplies. After he read through the Hogwarts letter and supply list Harry was surprised to find another letter appear.

**Things Not To Do At Hogwarts**

**To whoever finds this letter,**

**I solemnly swear I am up to no good. We know who you are Harry and you have been found worthy of causing mayhem and mischief at Hogwarts you'll need a team of four (yourself included) to achieve the ultimate goal, BREAKING THESE RULES. We have provided you with a list of 25 rules to break as a starter point and each year the rules will change and the list will automatically update itself to suit the changes at the school that will make a rule impossible to break.**

** #1 I am not allowed to restart the marauders**

** #2 There is not a 5****th**** Hogwarts house**

** #3 I will not het a detention on my first day**

** #4 I will not become an animagus**

** #5 Dumbledore is not the wizard of odd and I won't sin 'we're off to see the wizard' when I am sent to his office**

** #6 I will not paint the school floors yellow**

** #7 The house elves are not Smurfs and I will not paint them to look like Smurfs.**

** #8 Draco Malfoy is not a vampire. I will not pretend he was about to bite my neck**

** #9 I will not charm Professor Snivellous's hair to change color continuously**

**#10 I will not feed Slytherins to fluffy**

**#11 I will not get drunk on firewisky the morning before class**

**#12 My wand is not a light saber**

**#13 I am not allowed to build time machine car from 'back to the future'**

**#14 I will not attempt to brew a potion in reverse order**

**#15 I will not steal from the confiscated draw from Filches office**

**#16 I will not install unmovable computers at Hogwarts**

**#17 I will not start a chat room**

**#18 I am not allowed my own hospital bed**

**#19 I will not hex Snivellous's hair off**

**#20 I will not start a betting pool on how long Dumbledore's beard is**

**#21 Truth or dare is not a good way to get to know your fellow students**

**#22 I will not steal the sorting hat and name him**

**#23 I will not address McGonagall as McKitty**

**#24 I will not grow drugs in the room of requirements**

**#25 I will not get high before class**

**#26 I will not catnap Mrs. Norris**

**#27 I will not use ployjuice to impersinate Snape**

**#28 I will not go into the forbidden forest **

**#29 I will not make friends with peeves**

**#30 Draco Malfoy is not gay**

**#31 When I am called in to a Professors office "I have it on good authority that you have no evidence" is no the correct way to greet said Professor**

**#32 I will not still the invisibility cloak from Dumbledore's office**

**#33 I will not go into the restricted section of the library**

**#34 Flitwick is not an umpalumpa and he doesn't know where Willy Wonka is**

**#35 I will not continuously eat sugar until I get really hyper**

**#36 I will not pretend to be a muggle secret agent**

**#37 Cars can't fly**

**#38 I am not allowed to give Hagrid Pokemon and convince him their real**

**#39 I will not fake an injury to get out of class**

**#40 I will not cause myself an injury to get out of class**

**#41 I will not fake my death**

**#42 I will not test if Ron can fly**

**#43 Crabbe and Goyle are not dumb and dumber**

**#44 Draco is not Alice**

**#45 I will not drug Dumbledore's sweets with Cocaine**

**#46 I will not give peeves a paintball gun**

**#47 I will not chain draco to the wall in the ROR and lock him in**

**#48 I will not dress up 1****st**** years as death eaters and on halloween**

**#49 I will not go to a muggle club during school time**

**#50 I do not have an invisible friend**

**This list is presented to you by Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and ****Wormtail**

**(P.S. you are now under oath to complete this list by your 2****nd**** year. Your failure to do so will result in you going bald for the first month of school. The same oath applies each year.)**

**Enjoy**

'This year's going to be great' thought Harry. The next day Professor McGonagall turned up to take harry to Diagon Ally. His aunt and uncle weren't very happy about the Hogwarts letter and _tried_ to prevent him from going (Emphasis on the tried.). A couple of hours later Harry returned with his vault key, his school supplies, some muggle cloths and some prank items he managed to get while McGonagall wasn't looking. Instead of going to the Dursleys he decided to go stay at Mrs. Figgs until it was time to catch the train to Hogwarts.


End file.
